emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7698 (19th December 2016)
Plot Marlon visits Laurel and Ashley at the hospital and is shocked to see how quickly Ashley has deteriorated. When Laurel and Marlon go out of the room to talk, Ashley becomes distressed when he knocks over a cup. Leyla finds Tracy crying over her wedding album. She apologises and explains she only mentioned David's doubts as she was angry, and not out of jealousy. Looking after three children alone is taking it's toll on Nicola so Bernice offers to help, but Nicola is in no mood to forgive her sister. David visits Leyla and tells her she didn't need to move out yesterday. He's surprised to learn Tracy was crying over wedding album earlier. Rishi tells Lisa that the Santa he has booked has pulled out of the factory's Christmas family day so Lisa offers to dress up as Mrs Clause. Rishi says a Santa would be better, so Lisa suggests Zak could step in as he needs to money. Bernice joins Nicola in The Woolpack, and reminds her she hasn't been the prefect sister either, but they always forgive each other. Bernice reiterates that kissing Jimmy was a mistake and nothing else happened. Pete and Chas discuss Moira, and Pete insists someone needs to speak to Moira, as she's not listening to him. Pete informs Moira that the supermarket has pulled out of their deal, but he has managed to secure another meeting and gives her the details. Moira gets another drink. Laurel tells Marlon that she thought she had years left with Ashley, and she's not ready for what's ahead. Marlon puts his arms around Laurel to comfort her, which is witnessed by Ashley. Ashley calls Laurel and liar and pushes Marlon, accusing the pair of having an affair. Marlon insists he and Laurel aren't having an affair. A nurse appears and suggests Laurel and Marlon leave. David presents Tracy with a rose and tells he's glad he married her and they make up. Zak turns down Rishi's offer of playing Santa and explains that he's dressed up as Santa before, and he couldn't pay him enough to do it again. Lisa can't believe Zak turned down a job, and tells him she is desperate to get rid of him so she can get on with her life. Pete jokingly calls Leyla a bunny boiler which doesn't go down well. Laurel explains to Ashley that they are married and have a baby, but Ashley can't remember even when Laurel shows him a picture. Ashley is still adamant Laurel is having an affair and calls her a slapper. Drunk Moira persuades Brenda to have another drink. Charity arrives back from her holiday in Lanzarote. Ashley takes off his bandages and talks about his mum. He becomes upset when he sees the ripped up picture. When Diane, who is keeping an eye on Ashley, turns her back Ashley wonders out of the room. Chas worries for Moira who is spiraling out of control. Confused Ashley wonders the hospital corridors and walks out the door... Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Nurse - Kate Holderness Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and room 6 *Farrers Barn Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *The Woolpack - Public bar Memorable Dialogue Bernice White: "Who'd like to pick their favourite bun?" Elliot Windsor: "Can I 've an Americano instead?" Nicola King: (To Bernice) "Yeah, cos a hyper kid needs caffeine like a sister needs you!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes